Friday the 13th XD
by Becki3
Summary: Hey y'all I've updated welcome to the 5th chapter. It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the Friday the 13th, and FB chars have to survive...somehow... Religious fanatics? Demonic hamsters? Mind controlling potions?
1. The Day Begins

Me: "Welcome to my lovely FB fanfic, which I worked long and hard on."

****

Little assistant aka chibi Inu Yasha: "You're kidding right?"

****

Me: *narrows eyes* "No I am not."

****

Inu-chan: "…" *remembers why he's doing this, shuts up*

****

Me: "I do not own Fruits Basket, Inu Yasha, etc so please do not sue me, cause all you'll get is a penny bank, an evil brother, and an Inu Yasha Plushie, which you will have to fight me for. Now onto the fic."brbr

Narrator,,, me, couldn't afford or trick anyone into be it: "It all began on a 

completely normal day…Friday the 13th, which is not a very normal day at all. One 

Friday the 13th my head became the first basketball magnet, which was really unpleasant. 

I lost many brain cells that day. Now back to the story. It began as a normal morning: Yuki walked around half dead, Kyou avoided the groggy Yuki and drank milk from the carton. Tohru made a delicious breakfast and Shigure claimed true happiness in her food. A girl crept in the bushes with a camera. Then, the odd things began.

*A light rapping on the door could be heard*  
**Tohru:** *Looks up* "I'll get it." *she quickly headed to the door*

****

Yuki: *zzzzz* 

****

Shigure: "I wonder who it could be?" *using the voice he usually uses when he wants to sound innocent or hint something*br

****

Kyou: *narrows eyes* "If you have anything behind you're back I'l---!!!

****

Yuki: "Quiet baka neko, it's too early in the morning to hear your voice." *He states quietly with his hand clamped over Kyou's mouth *

****

Kyou: "MPET MUR MANM HANM OPH MY MPOUPH!!!" 

**__**

Inu-chan: "Translation for those who might like to know: Get your damn hand off my mouth!!! Also...Becki this seems to be an average day for them.

****

Me: "Do you want to get back to normal Inu?" 

****

Inu-chan: *Nods*

****

Me: "Then don't question the author."

****

Hana: "Ohh, what lovely vibes are coming from in here."

****

Ou: "Hiya orange-top."

****

Shigure: *smiles pleasantly* "How nice to see you both."

****

Kyou: "Mphh!?!"

****

Yuki: "I think he means, what brings you here?"

****

Hana: "I was getting bad vibes, so Ou and I decided to come and accompany Tohru for her safety."

****

Ou: "It's Friday the 13th."

****

Tohru: "Isn't that kind of them?" 

****

Shigure: "You do know that Friday the 13th is all superstition." 

****

Hana: *evil/creepy/dangerous look*

****

Shigure: "But I'm probably wrong." *quickly edges backwards*

****

Yuki: "Couldn't Kyou and I provide enough protection for Tohru for a short walk to school."

****

Ou: "Never can be too safe." *she says jokingly as she wraps her arms around the boys shoulders*

****

Tohru: !0_0!

BON!!!

__

Inu-chan: "Bon is a Japanese sound effect which in this case means a transformation sound."

****

Me: "Good boy." *Innocently pats Iy on the head*

****

Shigure: "I must show you my new book." *Quickly drags Hana and Ou out of the room before they know what hit them.*

****

Tohru: "Well that really was unlucky."

****

Yuki: *Crawls out from underneath his clothes* "That was to close.

****

Kyou: "Close! They practically saw!!"

****

Yuki: "And if you, baka neko don't lower your voice they'll here you."

****

Kyou: "Why don't you make me, nezumi!"

****

Shigure: "Wait, don't you want to see this book!!?"

****

Ou: "We do not want to see you're stupid dime-store books!"

****

Hana: "And something happened just when you dragged us out."

****

Shigure: "What makes you say that?!"

****

Tohru: "Eep!" *quickly picks up Kyou, Yuki, and their clothes, heads out of the kitchen*

****

BON!!!

__

Inu-chan: "Refer above."

****

Tohru: *BLUSH, quickly looks away*

****

Yuki & Kyou: *hastily get dressed*

****

Me: "So begins the tale of FB and Friday the 13th…I wonder how many times I've said, acutally written Friday the 13th in this fic so far. Quickly tallies. 1..2..3..4..5..6.. Wow 6 times, I wonder how many times I will have written it by the end of the fic. Well please review! I like reviews.

****

Inu-chan: "How can you like reviews it you've never had reviews, or even published a fanfic.

****

Me: "Because I do! And don't be cruel. Also wanna know how I convinced Inu to be my assistant?"

****

Inu-chan: "She turned my chibi with that stupid magic remote of her."

****

Me: "Hey why'd you tell them?!

****

Inu-chan: "So you wouldn't get the joy of doing it yourself."

****

Me: *Pouts* "Well I'll post the next chapter really soon, pretty please review_."_


	2. Society of Jesus 0o?

And so the terror resumes…

Welcome one and all to my second chapter of Friday the 13th. I changed the format greatly because I didn't like how it looked in the first chapter. Now it looks more storyish. 

Inu-chan raised his eyebrow. "Is stroyish even a word Becki?" Becki turned to give Inu-chan a Heero Yuy glare. Inu-chan sweatdropped, "Um but I'm sure it is, now aren't you going to do a disclaimer?"

"Oh yea, well I don't own Inu Yasha, Fruits Basket, the Heero Yuy glare, the Society of Jesus, etc. So please, please don't sue me all you'd get would be a marble collection, a now not so new sock, and a broken pencil. Well now onto my fic."

**************************************************************

Not to long later, the group was well on their way to school…

A bush rustled. "Nani?" questioned Kyou. A man carefully came through followed by many other men and women. All of them were wearing dark brown or black simple robes.

"Hello," stated one man, "we are the Society of Jesus. Ou and Kyou raised their eyebrows. Tohru cocked her head, Yuki blinked. Hana was holding her head, moaning in pain.

"My name is John," calmly said the man who was obviously the leader and he than pointed out members, "and this is John, and this is also John, and that young man over there is John and he's John, that's Jane and the girl beside her is Jane and the boy next to her is John and her name is Jane…" and he continued for a while. The Johns and Janes waved. By now the group knew something wasn't totally right with this "Society of Jesus." 

"What are your names?" asked Leader John. Tohru smiled sweetly and the Society of Jesus smiled back. But their smiles looked like someone had taped their lips in a ridiculous large smile and left it like that for a lonnnnng time and than had taken the tape off. 

"Um, well, I'm Tohru---" Tohru slowly introduced herself only to be interrupted.

"My dear girl, that's not your name. Your name is Jane." corrected the leader John. Tohru blinked looking very puzzled. He turned to Ou. "And your name is?"

"Ou…" 

The man sadly shook his head. "No, no my child, your name is Jane." Ou almost retorted but Tohru stopped her. Because everyone knows it's not a good idea to argue with crazy people or people high on sugar, my brother of course hasn't learned that. The man turned to look at Hana. "Now child, what's your name?"

Hana replied in a monotone voice "Jane." Everyone stared at Hana except for the Society of Jesus whose smiles grew…if that is possible. 

"Ah, I see that you have seen the light my child. I am pleased." Leader John went to Yuki. "And your name is?"

Yuki blinked and politely said "Yuki Sohma, not John." The Society of Jesus and Hana's eyes narrowed in sequence. Which looked really, really, really scary. 

"No you are wrong my son, your name is John." he said in a cold matter. He looked at Kyou. "Your name is?"

"John." Kyou sarcastically replied. The Society of Jesus faces broke out in smiles, you know that freaky smile. All of them apparently missed the sarcasm, which is really odd cause everyone else heard it. 

"That's right my son, I'm glad that you too have seen the light." he praised Kyou, who sweatdropped. 

"Um, I think we have to be going now." Yuki hastily said. The Society of Jesus did that narrow eyes together thing again.

"But, John, you and the others most come with us, so you may see the light. John (Kyou) and Jane (Hana) agree with me. Isn't that right?" 

"Of course..They must see the light and understand the joy of the Society of Jesus." Hana said in a monotone voice. Kyou just looked slightly stupefied. 

Everyone stared at Hana. "Hana, are you okay?" Tohru said as she looked concerned at Hana.

"Why a course I am Jane…I have never felt better, but that is what happens when one sees the light. Can you see the light Jane?" the Society of Jesus than chorused Hana or as she seems to want to be called now Jane (they repeated the last line Hana had said). The gang backed away from Hana/Jane.

And everyone broke out in whispers. "She called Tohru Jane." "No duh, baka neko." "Something's up with Hana." "Yea, I'm worried." "She speaks so wisely." "Indeed, a true follower." "I agree Jane." "I agree with you John and you Jane." "I agree with all of you." "Me too, John." 

"Silence please." order the Leader John. The whole Society went quiet and the others fell silent because it's not smart to argue with an insane person. 

"So ends the second chapter of Friday the 13th. Do you guys like this format better than the other one? Please review!! I want reviews! Please, pretty, pretty please. I'll give the site where I got my Inu plushie, they have a lot of lovely plushies. I also got my adorable Fluffy-sama plushie there."

"Fluffy-sama, whose Fluffy-sama?" asked Inu-chan.

Smiles sweetly. "Sesshomaru of course" Pulls out Fluffy-sama plushie. Inu-chan stares at plushie before bursting out laughing.

"Well I have to end this chapter now, so please review. I wanna read my first review…that is if there ever is one." I sadly add.


	3. Possession

Chapter Three: Possession

Bum bum bummmm!!! Welcome to the 3rd chapter of this epic tale. I'm sooo happy, 8P, I got reviews, 4 to be exact…Even if one is from myself, but that means three from three other people. Yayness ™. Also I'm keeping the 2nd chapter format until further notice. 

"One, you reviewed yourself? Isn't that sort of, I don't know loony? And two, is Yayness ™ even a word?" Inu-chan questioned, he still hasn't learned to not question my word choosing.

"Yes, it is, just like storyish. You can't go by the computer dictionary, since right now it's telling me glomp is not a word. Come on, glomp is a word, it is highly used. Listen to the words my evil computer is trying to replace it with: gloom, glom, gloms, clomp, gloomy, glockenspiel, globule, globetrotter, and many other words. Now onto the disclaimer. Well I do not own Fruits Basket, the Society of Jesus, Yayness ™ as far as I know belongs to Nicole), and many other things. I am not making a profit from this story, unless you count the joy of getting reviews as a profit. If you do sue me all you'd get would be 4 reviews, a broken flashlight, a chronological frozen hermit crab (it's in the freezer in the plastic blue eggshell), 6 annoying highlighters which won't work when you need them to, and a spoon. - -() Wow this is pretty long I should get on to fic, well here's chapter three. 

***********************************************************************

Everyone looked at Leader John, who pulled out a vile. The Society of Jesus (including the newly recruited Hana) broke out in grins. Tohru looked confused at the vile, Ou blinked, while Kyou edged away from the group of Janes surrounding him. 

"Now each of the unholy shall have drink of this, and thus be purified of your evil ways." Happily stated Leader John.

"And you will see the light our young brother and sisters." Said the Janes (Hana included) and Johns.

"You guys, I think we should go away right now." Yuki urgently whispered, the others nodded.

"No, my dear son, your mind is destroying yourself, the demons have gotten control of you. Therefore you shall be first." Leader John calmly stated as several burly Johns grabbed Yuki. 

"Noooo!!! Souma-kun!!!" Tohru screamed and Yuki opened his mouth the yell for them to let go; only have the contents of the vile poured into his mouth. The Johns holding struggling Yuki made sure he swallowed down the liquid.

Leader John did that freaky smile, "Release our younger brother now." The other Johns obediently let Yuki go.

The unconverted gang stared at Yuki, whose eyes had glazed over. "Souma-kun are you alright?!" 

Yuki slowly turn to Tohru, "Of course my sister, I've never felt so good before. Truly, John is right, we must see the light" he responded in a monotone voice. The Society of Jesus all did the tape smile. Kyou shot Ou a look, she nodded ever so slightly.

"Now, don't you see that you should come with us. Look at John, see how happy and at peace he is. The demonic being has left his mind and his soul is free." Leader John placed his hand on Yuki's shoulder.

"Gooo!!!" yelled Kyou, and Ou grabbed Tohru by the arm and began running. Kyou snatched Yuki. Both ran back towards the house. The Society of Jesus stood there blinking.

"After them, quickly! The demons have gotten complete control of their minds and without our help they'll never see the light!!" commanded Leader John. The Johns and Janes ran yelling, and waving bibles after the gang. 

************************************************************************

Shigure looked up from the novel he was writing. He pieced together what he thought he was hearing. //Screaming??? and something about "The Light"?// He watched confused as the front door was swung open as Ou, Tohru, Kyou, and Yuki hurried in. Actually Tohru and Yuki were dragged. "Nani? What's going on?" 

Kyou slammed the door behind him, carefully not let motionless Yuki get hit by it, "They're after us!!!!" Ou and Tohru ran around closing and locking windows. Kyou quickly locked the door. Shigure looked even more puzzled.

"Who in the world is after you---" He stared at the demonic faces of the Johns and Janes pressed against the windows. The door shook its foundation as it was pounded. "Ahh!!! Who are they?!!!"

"The Society of Jesus!!! They're evil!! And they can make people see the light!" Kyou shuddered at the last remark.

"Brother (meaning Shigure), these brother and sisters (Kyou, Ou & Tohru) of ours have become very confused, Leader John believes the demons have taken hold of them. Fortunately, he freed me from the evil demon that was controlling me." Shigure and the others stared at Yuki.

"Nezumi, snap out of it! We have enough troubles as it is!" Kyou yelled frantically yelled as he tried to keep the door from breaking open.

Yuki's eyes showed some recognition, which quickly vanished. "Baka neko…." The gang's eyes lit up hopefully.

Yuki blinked, and shook his head. "Oh I'm sorry John, I think the demons are digging at my mind. We must quickly open the doors and allow our fellow followers to come in and vanquish the demons." Everyone resumed staring, the sound of a window being smashed could be heard. They all quickly looked as a John climbed through a now broken window. The John smiled and waved.

"AHHHH!!!!!!" -everyone besides Yuki 

"QUICKLY UPSTAIRS!!!!" Everyone ran upstairs, Kyou dragging Yuki, Shigure leading the way, Ou and Tohru after Shigure.

"Oh no, Hana! We left her!" cried Tohru as she noticed Hana was not among them as they ran up the stairs.

"You mean Jane, my sister." corrected Yuki.

"No doubt she's climbing through the window at this moment!"

And so the gang went upstairs trying to remain out the clutches of the *cough* evil *cough* Society of Jesus, and not lose another member to the society.

************************************************************************

"History Lesson of Today!! Ignatius Loyola who lived from 1491-1556 was a Spanish soldier. He was crippled in action, and than decided to devote his life to being a soldier of Christ. He created the Society of Jesus, a pro-Catholic group. The members of this group were known as Jesuits. The Society of Jesus was approved by Pope Paul II. Loyola and followers brutally killed many Protestants in hope of having/scaring them to convert back to Catholicism (seeing the light)."

Inu-chan blinked "Okay….."

"What? I'm just explaining to my readers about the Society of Jesus. Next lesson will be about the Jane and John idea; no the Society of Jesus did not go by that. Well thank you for reading the latest chapter, I hoped you enjoyed. Please review if you can spare the time, also I'm interested in knowing which Zodiac (blanked out the right word Juunshi? *shrugs* I'll look it up when I can go online) member you'd like to come into the fic next. Also again which should a person used: Souma or Sohma?


	4. Them

Chapter IV: The Disciples of Evil

Disclaimer: A girl crawls stealthily through the sewers of Japan downed in black. She waves to the readers and holds up a sigh reading "Going to break into the headquarters of Japan and force them to hand over the rights to Fruits Basket, thus making Kyou mine and whatever other anime I desire ^^ and I'll no longer need to make a disclaimer." 

She resumes crawling after putting away the sigh, until she reaches a small waterfall. She pulls down her snorkel mouthpiece and fishee goggles and dives. After escaping some mutant tadpoles and giant roaches she finally reaches her destination. Slowly she begins climbing the metal ladder only to find herself facing millions of small red eyes. 

"AHHHHH!!!" Screams rang through the sewers causing the people above on the streets look terribly confused and wonder who in the world was slowly being tortured. 

Meanwhile, below, the girl frantically swam through the sewers stopping once to raise another sign. "They're after me!!! I don't own Fruits Basket or anything!! Don't sue me!! And call them off!! Please!!! I own nothing!! Asides from volume 6 of Fruits Basket, which has chibi Kyou in it!!! And I'll never surrender it!!" The girl is dragged under the murky water.

Inu-chan turns to the crowd. "And so begins the fourth chapter of our lovely tale."

******************************************************************************

The gang (besides possessed Yuki) stared terrified at the shaking door. No way out, unless they were up to jumping out the window. Kyou was already opening the window, since he could do that. "Open the door John (Yuki)." Came a voice through the door. 

Yuki calmly went over to the door, "Yes Leader John" he opened to the others dismiss. The Society of Jesus peered through the door at the group. 

"Damn you Nezumi!!!!!!" yelled the angry red head. Yuki turned towards Kyou, his violet eyes narrowed. Tohru's eyes lit up hopefully. Leader John put his hand on Yuki's shoulder.

"Now, now John (Yuki), it's obvious that poor John (Kyou) has been possessed once more. Do not be angry with him, for we aren't. Right brothers and sisters?" appeased Leader John. The Society of Jesus nodded their heads in unison. Yuki lowered his head.

"Gomen, Leader John, I do not know what came over me." Leader John smiled approvingly. 

"Now, the Disciples of Goodness will help us. They are the small holy creatures of purity and goodness, they help many a people to see the light." The group stared wide-eyed as the disciples began pouring into the room.

"Kawaii!!!!" chirped Tohru as she kneeled to scoop up one of the innocently looking hamsters.

"No, Tohru don't they're not as cute as they appear." Ou stated as she made Tohru stand up. Tohru blinked looking puzzled. 

"……….they have……red eyes…..and…..are those….fangs?….We're doomed… yup…that's it." Shigure mumbled to himself. Torhu looked at Shigure. 

Kyou whacked Shirure on the head. "Stop it inu baka, you're frightening Tohru,"

Yuki stared transfixed at the little demons also known as Ham Hams. His eyes widened and he slowly backed away from the Society of Jesus and their disciples. "T-t-they're e-evil." The Ham Hams growled and gnashed their small pointy teeth. "K-keep them away!" He stumbled over backwards. The disciples meancely approached.

"Yuki! You're you!" joyfully shouted Tohru as she hugged him. "….Gomen Souma-kun!! I wasn't thinking!!!" The transformed Yuki had curled into a small ball and was shaking violently. Tohru gently picked up little bundle of fuzz and tried to pacify terrified the rat. Ou looked perplexed at what was Yuki.

"I-it must be because of that potion they gave him." declared Shigure trying to cover up for the real reason. 

The Society of Jesus blinked in unison. "No, they've turned our poor brother John (Yuki) into an evil rodent!! We must rid them of the beings that have control of them! Go disciples!!! Sing the song!!" The evil hamsters broke out singing that most evil, and traumatizing song. Jane (Hana) cringed but showed no sign of returning back to normal.

"Ohh my ears!!!" Tohru cried out as put trembling Yuki in her pocket so she could cover her ears.

"Errr, make it stop!" Kyou painfully glared at the Ham Hams with slitted red eyes. 

"Shut up!!!" Ou shouted as she tried to stomp a few of the hamsters from hell. 

The Society of Jesus (except from Hana) began humming along with the disciples, they appeared to be in a bliss and at peace. A few even sang along. The Ham Hams advanced, still singing. The leader of the small and corrupt came forward. He was a blood orange with dyed white fur, he gazed up at the group with gleaming red eyes. He roared and beat his chest, and the others attacked.

"AHHHHHH!!!!" - the group 

Kyou and Ou took defensive positions in front of Tohru, they tried as best as they could to deflect the evil creatures. Kyou winced as he pulled biting Ham Hams from his arms and flung them into the wall.

Yuki found himself facing a small white one with bright blue bows that had managed to get into Tohru's pocket. The white one lunged at him, teeth dripping with blood. "Ahhh!!" He kicked the frenchie away with his paw. 

"Tohru hug Kyou!!! Quickly!!!" clamored a frenzied Shigure who was swamped by the evil demons. Tohru looked if possible even more confused, she quickly hugged Kyou.

0_o - Kyou

^o_o^ -Now kitty Kyou

The Ham Hams stared at the brilliant orange colored cat. They turn and ran screaming, waving their paws in the air. The Janes and Johns blinked and glared at Kyou. Many of them bent down to pick up the terrified now appearing innocent creatures of doom to comfort them. 

The gang face faulted. 

******************************************************************************

"Well that's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoy, now remember to throw out all your trash on the way out of this website and to please REVIEW. Becki will be sure to thank you when and if she returns from the sewers of Japan. Also which Zodiac member would you, the readers like to appear in the fic next? Any idea at all? It'd be terribly useful and good at avoiding Becki's frequent writer's block." Quoth the Inu-chan. 


	5. And out the Window and after the Rabbit

Chapter V: And out the Window and after the Rabbit

Disclaimer: "Welcome back my faithful readers, I've returned from the sewers of the Japan unsuccessful. Oh well I'll save my take over of anime for another day, when those blasted Ham Hams die of old age. Hmm what is the hamster life span? Onto the disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, Ham Hams, the Society of Jesus, Inu-chan, and ummm many other things. But I do own Fruits Basket volume 4!! It's fabulous even though I can't read Japanese, and it has one of my favorite Haru moments." She sighs. "I want him to prove that he's hair is naturally that color to me too….eh heh heh."

Inu-chan sighs and whacks author on head. "Behave." 

"Why you!" chases after Inu-chan out of the room. Loud crashing noises can be heard coming from outside. 

Inu-chan skips back into the room. "Enjoy chapter five and Becki also says that she does not own Doug, as in Doug Funnie or Porkchop and if you don't understand mean than go watch some TV." He clicks off the light and heads out of the room.

************************************************************************

The gang face faulted. "Now, my children, that was a very cruel thing to do to our poor disciples, who never wronged anyone." scolded Leader John as he comforted the Ham Ham leader who had taken the appearance of innocent fluffy rodent. Tohru stared at the HHL - Ham Ham Leader.

"But he….." Ou put her hand on Tohru's back.

"Don't even try to think about it, it'll only confuse you more." Tohru slowly nodded. 

Everyone's eyes turned towards Kyou. "Thank you Kyou-kun, you saved us." Tohru cheerfully said as she hugged cat Kyou. Ou raised her eyebrow and the Janes and Johns blinked in unison. 

Shigure looked at the puzzled Ou and Society of Jesus and sweatdropped. "Welll….uh…you see.." he started only to be interrupted by a loud clanging at the window. All eyes turned to the window, and the top edge of a wooden ladder.

"Quietly, you guys, lets make a break for it!!!" Kyou yelled. The Johns and Janes stared at the talking cat, and burst out in whispers.

"Evil!"

"Indeed, John."

"We must destroy it my brothers and sisters."

"Yes, before we're affected."

"You think we might be Jane?"

"Of course, look what the demons have done to our brothers, cats and rats, truly horrible."

Ou ran over to the window and finished Kyou partly done job of opening it. "Tohru, hurry, you first!" Tohru nodded and put Kyou on her back.

"Hold on tight." She slowly climbed out the window and down the slightly unsturdy ladder. Ou followed and Shigure went out after her.

He looked at the confused Johns and Janes. "Later!" He quickly scampered down the ladder, to greet whoever or whatever was their savior. 

************************************************************************

"Momiji??? ….and someone?" The freed group stared at blond haired boy and his companion, a girl with a large camera, curly brown hair and shifty brown eyes. 

"Hallo! You guys all right?" 

"Hai, thank you for saving us Momiji." Happily replied Tohru. Kyou jumped off Tohru's back. He looked up at Momiji.

"But how did you know we were in trouble?" Momiji pointed to the girl beside him.

"She told me." The girl sweatdropped and laughed nervously as everyone's eyes focused on her.

"Well you see…."

************************************************************************

Meanwhile back in the house…

The Society of Jesus stared at the window. "Again, they allude us! We must rid those demons somehow! Perhaps it's time we took more drastic matters." All the Janes and Johns nodded. One Jane raised her hand. Leader John turned to the Jane. "Yes, my sister?"

"What would this method be, John?" questioned Jane (Hana). The followers blinked and looked questionably at Leader John.

"Why of course; He was a newest recruit until we helped Jane (Hana) before that poor now already demon consumed John (Yuki). He is truly strong in the faith is he, also he greatly acquainted with these demon possessed people, therefore he'll be able to trick them into trusting him and help them see the light. 

************************************************************************

"Ta da! That's chapter five, hope you all liked it. Who is the mysterious girl?" Shifty eyes. "Who did the Society of Jesus gain as a member before our group met them? What in the world could be worse than those damn Ham Hams? ….Ahhhh noo it can't be…nevermind that. How come Yuki and Ou didn't say a word the whole fic? Was I just lazy? What were those crashes during the beginning of the disclaimers? The world may never know."

Inu-chan held up a sign. "Becki claims no rights over the tootsie pop quote."


End file.
